Jeff and Trish...Again?!
by Kanes Mistress
Summary: Oh no! Another Jeff and Trish Fic! LoL, well I like them! Please R & R!
1. Default Chapter

I was walking down to Vince's office, after I had my shower. I was still a little sore from that bump I took from Lita. Damn her. She always was a little rough on me. Then again, we hated each other's guts. Just because I kissed Matt too. I did that for a storyline. Me, Trish Stratus, is known as the slut of the wwe. I don't have any real friends in the WWE. Occasionally Molly Holly will talk to me. She's the only Diva who's nice to me. They men here, well they just pretend I'm not even there. I guess they think that I'll just use them, and then when I'm finished with them, I'll just dump them off at a curb. Well.I was there. I was at the man who I absolutely hated, office. He used me this time. I turned the door knob, and walked into the office. I looked around at Vince, and then team extreme.  
  
"Oh great," I sighed.  
  
"Please.have a seat, Trish." Vince grinned.  
  
Vince had always made me uneasy. I sat down in a chair, as far away as I could get from everyone.  
  
"Now.the writers and I feel that Team Extreme needs another member. See, Lita and Matt are a couple, so naturally Jeff is the one usually left out. Well, not anymore. Please welcome Trish Stratus to Team Extreme." Vince said.  
  
Everyone was silent. I felt their eyes on me, as I slumped down in my chair. I turned bright red. Then I looked over at Jeff, when he spoke up.  
  
"Will she be playing my girlfriend?" Jeff asked, with curiously.  
  
"See, that's the thing. Not yet. It's going to be a mystery. You know, one of those things that leaves the crowd wondering. You'll hug after winning matches, so affection for each other, and flirt, yet you won't be boyfriend and girlfriend.until one day you'll kiss. Kind of like what happened between Lita and Matt. Any questions?" Vince said.  
  
They all shook their heads. Then Lita glared at Trish, who crossed her arms.  
  
"Now that we are so late to check into the hotel.there won't be any room. Thanks a lot Mr. McMahon. I get to bunk with someone I don't want to.just to hear that TRASH is joining MY team." Lita furiously.  
  
"Oh right. Well I took the liberty to get two rooms. In order to learn a lot about each other, I think it'd be best to room with each other. So.Matt an Amy you get room 205, Jeff and Trish, you get 206." Vince said, as he handed them the two keys.  
  
Oh great, I get to stay with Jeff Hardy. I mean, I like him, he's cute and all.just a little.different? No, that's not it. Maybe a little too.young? Yeah, that's it. Jeff Hardy is too young for me. I forced a smile at Vince, and the others before walking out of the office. I went down to the Women's locker room, and grabbed my duffle bag. I then headed out to the parking lot. I got in my rental car, and drove to the hotel. I then parked the car, grabbed the duffle bag, and entered the hotel. I checked in, and the lady at the front desk gave me an extra key, seeing as Jeff didn't arrive yet. Took the elevator to the second floor, sighing slightly. I found room 206, and then entered the room. I dropped my duffle bag on the floor, and plopped down onto on of the beds. I was exhausted. All I wanted to do was sleep. So I got up, and grabbed my pajamas. I laughed to myself. I thought I'd be sleeping alone, so I brought my thong and very see through top. I sighed, and changed into it any way. I think laid onto of the bed, and watched some tv. I fell asleep.  
  
A little after I drifted off to sleep, Jeff Hardy walked into the room, with his bag. He smiled at me, thinking I looked cute when I slept. He got into his boxers, and walked over to the bed. He took the remote out of my hand, and then placed my blanket over top of me. He smiled, and then jumped on his bed, flipping through the channels. I opened one eye, to see Jeff watching t.v. I smiled slightly to myself, before drifting back off to sleep.  
  
In the middle of the night, I woke up, pulling my knees up to my chin, and crying. The horrible night had come back. I was so scared. That's how my reputation started. Vince was out to get me, I knew it. Just because I didn't want to be his 'bitch' anymore. I continued to cry, getting louder I guess, because Jeff woke up. He got out of bed, and then sat down on my bed, net to me. He put his arm on my back, and rubbed it.  
  
"Hey, calm down.are you ok?" he whispered.  
  
"Does it look like I'm ok?" I cried even harder.  
  
"What's wrong? What happened?" Jeff asked.  
  
Looking away from Jeff, "I had a nightmare, that's all."  
  
"Come on, you can tell me. I'm not going to tell anyone, I promise."  
  
"Really? Do you really promise?" I asked, Jeff nodded.  
  
"Well.while ago they had to cut a Diva. It was going to be me, but Vince didn't cut me, because I had sex with him.and I let him abuse me. That's how much I love wrestling. I wanted to stay, even though everyone hated me. Then one day, I couldn't take it anymore. I told Vince that he could fire me if he wanted, but I couldn't take the abuse anymore, and stormed out of his office. Since I became a better wrestler, he didn't cut me, and now he's been putting me in love storylines, so I'll continue to be the 'slut' in the wrestling business. He's out to make my life a living hell now." Trish trailed off.  
  
Jeff hugged Trish, and rocked back in forth with her in his arms. "Well, you're with me now, and I'll treat you like the queen you really are. I don't care if you've slept with every superstar backstage, I'll still think of you as a friend. I'm different then everyone. And I know what it's like to be picked on for something I'm not. We're just humans after all."  
  
"But that's the thing! I didn't sleep with anyone but Vince! And that was to keep my career! I'm innocent! I only kiss them because I had to for storylines! And now, when people see me kiss you.psh, there goes my rep again! Trish 'slut' Stratus." Trish said.  
  
"Hey, is kissing me really that bad?" Jeff teased.  
  
"Jeff! This is serious!" Trish smiled, "And I wouldn't know, I mean I haven't done it.yet.  
  
All of a sudden Jeff leaned in, and kissed Trish. Trish deepened the kiss, and then pulled away. "I'm sorry, I can't do this. I mean, I don't think you really like me."  
  
"That's the thing! I've never despised you! I've always liked you for who you are. And now's my chance to let it all out." Jeff pleaded.  
  
Still upset, Trish nodded. Jeff and Trish made long sweet love that night. And in the morning, Trish was the first up. She saw herself cuddled up to Jeff.  
  
She thought, "Oh no! How could I? I'm so stupid!" And with that, Trish packed up her duffle bag, and then headed for the hotel room door. She made a mistake and looked back at Jeff, just lying there, sleeping like a baby. Trish smiled to herself, and then walked back over to him. She kissed him on the cheek, ever so softly, only Jeff grabbed her by the arms, and pulled her back into bed. They made love again. And then got ready to go to the arena in silence. Trish loved Jeff, but she was afraid she'd hurt him, and if Lita and Matt found out about them liking each other, they'd kill them both. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff drove the rental car to the arena in silence. Neither Jeff or Trish spoke on the way there. They loved each other, yet didn't have the courage to tell one another, and if Matt and Lita found out, Jeff would lose his two good friends. Jeff pulled up into the arena's parking lot, parking the green car. Trish and Jeff got out of the car, and walked to the trunk, picking up their bags. They walked into the arena, and went their own ways. When Trish entered the Diva's locker room, Lita walked over to her.  
  
"Hey slut. Sleep well?" Lita teased, and then got serious. "Don't play innocent, Trish. Matt and I both heard you and Jeff last night...and this morning. I guess you two have a real life relationship now, huh? Or was it just a one night stand, seeing as most of your relationships are, when it comes to you." Lita smirked.  
  
"Shut up, Lita! I'm not in the mood! Jeff and I...well...I don't know what the hell we are, but unlike you, he looks past the character I play on tv. You know, I think I'm in love with him, Lita! And you...you and Matt make me wish I've never fell in love with Jeff! Seeing as you and him just want to make my life a living hell! I can't take it anymore!" Trish said, tears running down her cheeks. "I'm so outta here!"  
  
Trish ran out of the locker room, Lita following close behind.  
  
Lita yelled, "But Trish! You can't go! We have a promo to do!" Lita sighed when Trish ran out to the parking lot. Lita knew she'd be in trouble if she didn't get Trish back. Lita actually felt a little bad for treating Trish the way she did. Lita sighed, and walked to the Hardyz locker room. She entered it, and stared at Matt and Jeff.  
  
"Guys...listen. Trish totally flipped out on me, because I brought up the fact that Matt and I heard you two last night..." Jeff blushed, as Lita continued. "She said that she's in love with you Jeff, and she wish she wasn't because of Matt and myself. I feel awful now. She just left the building, and we have to go get her before our backstage segment! Will you guys help me look for her?!" Lita shouted.  
  
"Alright...let's go." Matt said, practically running out of the door.  
  
Jeff knew where Trish was. Jeff dissed Lita and Matt, and went to his rental car. And sure enough Trish was leaning against it, crying. Jeff held her in his arms, letting her cry as loud, and as long as she wanted, before speaking to her.  
  
"Trish...Lita told me what happened. She really feels bad. Trish, I love you." Jeff said before he kissed Trish. Jeff looked into Trish's eyes, and smiled. "Do you love me, Trish?" 


End file.
